Son of All for One
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: [Re-Writing] This re-write of All for One, a.k.a Izuku Midoriya will explore the themes I tried to create and build up before in better detail and slow updates.
1. Prologue

I'm currently doing re-writes of this story, so please don't get confused when the chapters don't quite line up chronologically. I plan to make more than 19 chapters. Not that they'll be made quickly or anything...

Izuku looked at the tiny All Might doll given to him for his birthday, staring at it in awe and joy and reviving the gift 'Thank you mommy!' He yelled and hugged her 'Your welcome Izuku!' They smiled as they ate his All Might themed cake.

Ever since he saw All Mights debut video, the boy had been obsessed with him, saying how All Might was his most favorite hero. The number 1 Hero had an affect on people, making them admire the man to an enormous degree.

Heck, he admired All Might more than he admired his own father. Inko looked at her child with happiness as they heard a knock on the door, and there stood a man with dark messy hair and piercing black eyes: Izuku's father and Inko's husband, Hizashi Midoriya.

'Hi honey.' The man had roses in his hand as Inko stood up in surprise 'H-Hizashi! What are you-' The 4 year old ran to his father and hugged his leg 'Daddy!' Hizashi picked up Izuku and looked at his son.

'Wow! Is this Izuku, or a pro hero?' He asked with a joking smile, making Izuku giggle to himself 'I'm both daddy.' Hizashi set Izuku down and walked over to Inko, hugging his wife after months of being gone overseas.

'I can't believe your here...' She said quietly as he hummed to himself 'Well I got a bit of time off, but...' She was now starting to hate whenever Hizashi said "But" it always ended with his having to be gone longer or farther away from them.

'I have to stay over seas for a few more years, it's just getting busier and busier and well...the pay is kinda worth it right?' Inko huffed and tears began to form from her eyes 'Money may help us, but it can never give us happy, joy filled family moments like the one going on right now. It's just can't.' The brunette sighed and kissed his wife's cheek.

'I can make it to a few more birthdays in the future, and maybe some funerals or marriages...but that's it.' The greenette sighed to herself as Izuku walked up to Hizashi and held up his newly given All Might doll 'Look at what mommy gave me daddy!' Hizashi looked at the doll and picked it up 'Wow, it almost looks just like him, but tiny!' Izuku nodded as Hizashi handed the doll back to him.

'Hey Izuku,' Hizashi squatted down 'Did you know that I once met All Might?' Izuku shook his head and looked at him curiosity and excitement 'I didn't meet him for long but, what I can feel you was that he was tall,'

The day ran through his mind, with Nana Shinura dying by his hand, with an 18-19 year old kid behind her, being carried off by a man with white hair.

'boisterous,'

All Mights eyes were filled to the brim and spilling out with tears, his cry of sorrow and anger outdoing other cry's of those dying in the nearby burning buildings and rubble collapsing all around them, filling the smog night sky.

'and was very passionate about his friends and job.' Hizashi smiled and pulled out a little box from his black tuxedo pocket, the little yellow present wrapped in a purple ribbon with "For: Izuku" on a tiny card attached to it.

'Here you go, my present to you.' Izuku unwrapped the box and opened the tiny lid to reveal a tiny All Might keychain and a silver pocket watch, with Roman numerals inscribed behind the glass. Izuku stared at the item and flipped it over, seeing some kanji etched into the back of it.

'What does this say dad?' Izuku asked as Hizashi read it out loud 'Time is important for heroes like you.' The tiny greenette smiled and hugged his father 'Thank you daddy. I'll keep it forever and ever.' The man smiled and stood up, getting the blood flowing in his legs.

'Now for a little advice Izuku: know when and when not to do something alright? Timing can be everything in many situations so you gotta know when you have to do something, like saving multiple people, or writing paperwork after you do your patrols. It can be crucial alright?' The 3 year old nodded as he let out a breath of relaxation.

Although he despised heroes, and his sons love for All Might, he couldn't help but brew a perfect plan to counter both: make sure Izuku does what he tells him to, it would be perfect, and it would save him a bit of trouble in the long run. Especially with him training Shigaraki in secret.

He finally devised a perfect plan to counteract Izuku's love of heroes; make a personality that despises them as much as he does, and make it so this personality will be a foil to Izuku's dream to become a hero. But this personality needs a name. It can't be a reversal of Izuku's name nor can it be similar to his sons name.

Maybe he can use the name they were gonna give Izuku before Inko changed it at the last minute when he was born. This personality's name was to be Yamikumo, the perfect son he didn't get before. Now, how to make a alternate personality unknown to the main personality used by the body...

Perhaps a traumatic experience would create the personality he needed. Yes, that may in fact be perfect, but what would be suitable for Izuku to experience. 3 year olds aren't known for their great memory...but maybe he can show him a memory that he bas, and then shut that memory out from his conscious mind, letting it develop over time along with his base personality.

Then, when's it's time to strike, he would unleash the memory, setting it free in his body to use the Quirk that they would both share with each other. Yes, this plan is becoming more and more fun with every second. But what memory? And how would he transmit this memory, and then erase it from his conscious mind?

What would spark a hatred for All Might and all other heroes? What about... Hizashi thought back to when he fought the One for All users, their hatred for him and the way they died was ever so satisfying. He knew All Might was next, but he didn't know when their confrontation was to be, and where it might take place.

Hizashi took out his phone and called up the doctor 'Hello, what do you need master?' The old man replied on the other end of the phone 'I need you to work on a memory transferring device, where I can copy my memories and share them with my son, and hen shut those memories out from his conscious mind, making an alternate personality.'

'And what would you call this personality sir?' Hizashi smiled to himself as the name came to his mind 'The name will be Yamikumo.' The old man on the other side wrote the name down 'Alright then sir, I'll get to work on the device. It will be ready in a few days.'

'Good. I need this plan to go as smoothly as possible...' Hizashi ended the call and fixed his tuxedo, looking in the mirror as his devious smile turned soft and more sullen. Making his son an experiment was not on his mind when conceiving him, but it must be done. Besides, Izuku might even have a good Quirk for Yamikumo to use in the near future.

Izuku stood there, but it wasn't Izuku. His eyes were a dark crimson red, his voice...wasn't his voice, and he was out of control. The U.A. building was burning, crumbling under the damage taken in the lower levels. Izuku looked on at Momo, his body covered in cuts and his clothes partially ripped off his body.

Izuku's hair was flowing in the cold breeze, his breath was calm, despite the damage he had done to the high school. He seemed dazed, not quite there, but moved faster than the eyes could possibly see. He stepped forward, the building under them rumbling in pain as it fell apart down below.

'Midoriya please!' Momo begged in desperation 'Stop this! End this madness I beg of you!' Izuku looked at her and gave her a sicking laugh that made her stomach turn. '̸M̸i̷d̴o̵r̷i̵y̶a̶ ̶i̷s̵ ̸a̸s̸l̴e̶e̸p̴.̶ ̸I̶,̵ ̷Y̴a̸m̴i̵k̸u̶m̸o̵,̸ ̵a̴m̷ ̶r̶e̶p̵l̴a̵c̷i̶n̴g̶ ̵h̴i̵m̷ ̷i̷n̵d̷e̷f̷i̶n̵i̸t̶e̶l̵y̶.̵ ̴E̶n̶j̷o̷y̶ ̵t̸h̸e̶ ̵r̸i̷d̷e̶.̷'̵ He lifted his arm as bright orange flames shot forth at the girl; her screams being heard from miles around.


	2. No 1 - MudmanSludge Villain Incident

*3rd Person View*

Izuku Age: 4

Izuku was defending a little girl that was being bullied by Katsuki and his cronies. Katsuki's cronies then leaped at Izuku, and that when Izuku's Quirk activated. His hands glowed red, and then Katsuki's cronies Quirks, were gone. Their long fingers and wings were gone. Izuku then used them right in front of them, and beat up the two for hurting her. He then deactivated the Quirks he had, and then helped up the girl.

Her name was Momo Yaoyorozu. She thanked him for helping her, and they became good friends, and grew even closer, even after she moved back to her old home. They still called each other on their phones, and would sometimes hang out with each other. She was the only one that didn't fear his Quirk. Not one bit.

They had actually decided to both go to U.A., and would sometimes talk about possibly being in a relationship, but since they both didn't like the long term idea, they agreed that if they both went to U.A., then they would both take the title of Boyfriend and Girlfriend, and a later title if they figure it out.

Izuku Age: 14

Izuku was sitting in the middle in the class full of Quirkless people. All of them were Quirkless, except for Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku cause he TOOK all their Quirks, and Katsuki because he was Izuku's first friend, making him have "protection" in a sense. The reason WHY Izuku took all their Quirks was because of what the class calls the "Taking Incident", where Izuku became completely uncontrollable, and took all of his Classmates Quirks, not including Katsuki and the Teacher, along with all the other students in the school.

"Now, you all need to pick jobs for the future, and these papers have all sorts of jobs for you to have." Said the teacher.

"But sensei, aren't we useless without our Quirks?" Asked a student.

"You would think that would't you." Stated Izuku in a annoyed voice.

The student then backed off from his question, and just slumped in his seat. The teacher then began his instructions once again.

"Anyways...we have two admissions for U.A., one from Katsuki Bakugo, and another from Izuku Midoriya."

The whole class was shocked at this news. Both at the fact that BOTH of them were going to attend the same school, and the fact that they BOTH knew how little chance they have. They, of course, didn't say that outright, in fear of getting beat up by either of them. At the end of the day, Izuku walked under a bridge, and then heard,

"Yes, this body will fit be perfectly."

He then turned around to see a greenish puke like villain come out of the sewers and towards him. Izuku, on instinct, activated All for One, and took away the villains powers. The villain then fell on the floor unconscious. The All Might appeared a few seconds later yelling.

"WORRY NOT CITIZ-" All Might said as he saw Izuku next to an unconscious body.

"Di-did you do this?" He asked.

"Yeah, he came at me, then I took his Quirk right before he could do anything." Izuku stated plainly.

"You took...his Quirk?" He asked nervously at the statement of someones Quirk that sounded so VERY similar to a villain that he had encountered 4 years ago.

"Yeah I did."

"Are you planing on using this power for good?" All Might asked nervously.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Izuku yelled passionately.

"Well, It's just that...with that kind of power, you could easily become a villain, and cause havoc all across the world." He said nervously, trying to word it correctly

"But all I want to do is become a hero All Might. It's my biggest dream ever, and I'm going to accomplish it, no matter what!" Izuku said with a shit ton of passion in his voice

'Thank God' He though nervously.

"Well anyway, I have to go somewhere, good bye!" He said as he bent down, and then jumped in the air to an unknown destination, bringing the unconscious body with him into the air

'I'll have to keep a close eye on him.' All Might said to himself

Izuku then went home to test out his new Quirk that he now had. Once done testing it, he went inside to do his homework, eat dinner, and then went off to bed and into dreamland.

Izuku's New Quirk

Quirk: Mud-Sludge

Type: Transformative

Info: He can turn his body into a greenish sludgy form, and then use it to go through cracks, and be able to withstand attacks other than from All Might.

Number of Quirks in Izuku's Collection: 25 Quirks.


	3. No 2 - UA Entrance Exam

*3rd Person View*

For the next 10 months, Izuku messed around with all 25 of his Quirks in order to make as many combinations as possible, and according to math, he is able to make 625 different combinations. So he had a lot of things to do, and plenty of time to do it. And finally, the day came where he would show off his powers to see whether or not he could make in into U.A. He was walking up the sidewalk with his chest held high, and then he tripped. his fingers started extending, and then he just stopped in midair. He turned around to see a brown headed girl moving him on his feet, and then gravity finally kicked in, and he was back to normal.

"Sorry for using my Quirk, but its a bad omen to trip and fall you know?"

"Y-yeah I guess it is..."

"You nervous, cause I certainly am."

"Well you would either be in idiot or dick to not be afraid sometimes right?"

"Hmmmm...wait, are you quoting someone?"

"Yeah, I'm quoting the hero Crimson Riot"

"You can memorize hero Quotes!"

"Yep!"

"Do another!"

"FEAR NOT CITIZENS! WHY? CAUSE I AM HERE!" He said in a very All Might-like fashion, with the face and everything.

"Holy crap! You sound so much like him!" She yelled in excitement.

"Well anyway, I we gotta go."

"Oh, yeah! You're right!" She yelled as she then booked right into the building.

'Gotta go fast.' He thought as he followed suit.

Once they went inside, they took their seats and listened to the whole presentation, and then was told to go to their blocks and then wait for further instructions. Izuku's suit was a professionally made, expandable cyan track suit. As he walked out, he spotted the same girl, and walked over to her.

"Hey "Gotta Go Fast"."

"Gotta Go Fast?" She asked as she turned around to see the greenette in front of her.

"Oh! It's you! The All Might impression-ater."

"Yep."

"Wait, why did you call me Gotta Go Fast?"

"You ran like a bullet after a mentioned that we had to go inside."

"Heh, I guess I do go pretty fast when I panic."

"Who doesn't?"

"Good point."

Before their conversation could go any further however, they then heard Present Mic yell "GO!" Izuku, then ran right in, and found a few robots already. He used his Telekinesis, Rock Body, and Top-Half Muscle Enlargement in order to take them out, he then activated 4 Arms, and went off to go attack more robots. After a 2 minutes, Izuku now had 67 points so far, and was planning to get more, until he felt a HUGE vibration, and looked up to see a large robot looming over the applicants. He was about to avoid it, until he heard someone cry out,

"Oww..."

He turned around to see none other than the brunette under a bunch of rubble, and the 0-pointer robot coming towards her. He then activated Moister Compression. He then ran up to the brunette, picked her up, and then place her away from the robots path, and ran up to the robot, and started climbing, he activated spikes, placing them on his palms, except for the arm that was still compressing moister. He then made it to the top of the robots head, and struck it with what he calls the "Moister Bomb". The robot then started to short circuit and its head making mini explosions all over its body.

He then jumped down, and ran off as the robot began to crumble behind him. Once it fell, everyone heard "IT'S ALL OVER" From none other than Present Mic. He then picked up the girl, and walked her over to Recovery Girl, who kissed her on the head, healing her leg. She then stood up as Izuku started deactivating all of his Quirks. She then begun to speak.

"Th-thanks for saving me there."

"You're welcome."

"Anyways, I hope to see you in U.A. possibly."

"Same to you."

"Oh, um. My name is Ochaco Uraraka."

"Mine's Izuku Midoriya."

"Well, thanks again Izuku."

"You're welcome."

They then walked off as everyone started talking about how he a multiple Quirks, and beat the 0-Pointer with ease. He then arrived home, and waited a whole week for his scores to finally come in. Once he received them, he found out that he got a total of 116 points, 56 Villain Points, and 60 Rescue Points. He was accepted into U.A. His life would now forever be changed.


	4. No 3 - UA Quirk Test

*Izuku's View*

Izuku woke up that morning filled with pride within himself, and how he did on the U.A. Entrance Exam. He remembered how exited he was when he found out that Momo also got into U.A., and would ALSO be going to class 1-A. He hadn't seen her in a little over 2 months, though he didn't expect THAT much of a change in her, maybe in height or abilities. But he knew that her personality wouldn't change a bit, and he loved that about her. She was smart, resourceful, and just flat out gorgeous. That made her helpful in almost every situation, whether it be battle, or some personal stuff.

Izuku then got out of bed, ate some breakfast, and then got his uniform on, tying the tie perfectly. Right when he was about to leave the house, his mom called for him.

"Izuku!"

"Yeah?"

"...You look great sweety."

"Thanks."

"Just...don't do anything rash, like taking another persons Quirk."

"I understand mom, I'll save hate for the villains."

"You better."

Izuku then left the house, to the train, and to the U.A. building. Once he entered, he got a scope of how HUGE the place was, and he then went off on his journey to find the classroom. After a minute or two, he found it, and with a few minutes to spare. He entered the classroom to see about 95% of the students there. He then saw who he was truly coming here for. He walked over to her and acted like he didn't know her, just for plays anyway.

"Hi there, my names Izuku Midoriya" I said as I walked over with my hand held in front of me to possibly her hand.

"Izuku!" Momo called out as she went over to Izuku and gave him a death hug.

"I need oxygen Momo!" I called out in slight panic

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a while is all" She said as she started scratching the back of her head.

"I see you grew a bit."

"Thank you."

"Well you can still look good in any outfit, so thats good."

Momo then blushed at the comment, hiding behind her face in embarrassment at his comment.

"Y-you moron...always getting me when I least expect it."

"Heh, I guess I can add that to my many abilities."

"Har, har."

He then begun talking to her about what they missed and possible plans they could have with each other. Then Izuku heard a voice from behind him, calling his name.

"Hey Izuku!" Said none other than Uraraka.

Izuku turned around to greet her.

"Hey Uraraka, how it going?"

"It's good, and thanks for saving me in the U.A. Entrance Exam."

"You're welcome."

"Though I do have a question. How did you have so many Quirks?" She asked.

That statement got a hold of everyone in the room, shutting them up quickly

"Well it's bec-" Izuku said before getting interrupted by none other than Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan as Izuku still calls him, walking into the class.

"It's because he has a villain's Quirk."

"It's how one uses a Quirk that makes it villain-like." Izuku retorted.

"Why don't you explain that to the 20 something people that you made Quirkless in one day then dumbass."

"..."

"What do you mean?" Asked a pink hair girl near the front of the classroom.

"I mean that he, one day, lost control or some shit, and started taking all of our classmates Quirks, enabling him to use them in any way he wants."

"Someone can do that?" Asked a purple haired midget.

"He can, I was the only one that didn't get his Quirk taken, but thats only because I was his first friend in all."

"Will you shut up." Said a man in the door way wearing a yellow sleeping bag on the floor.

"It took you 8 seconds for you to be quiet, you aren't very logical are you?" he said as he got up and took off the sleeping bag.

"Time is precious. My name is Shota Aizawa, and I am your homeroom teacher."

He then grabbed some clothes from his bag and pulled it out.

"Put these gym clothes on and then go out to the school grounds."

Once out there he explained how they would be conducting a test of their Quirks.

"A test of our Quirks?!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or guidance sessions?!" Ochaco asked.

"There's no time to waste on that if you want to become hero's."

"...?!"

"U.A. is known for it's freestyle education. That applies to us teachers as well."

"...?"

"Softball Throwing, The Standing Long Jump, The 50-Meter Dash, Endurance Running, Grip Strength, Side-to-Side Stepping, Upper Body Training, and the Seated Toe Touch. You did all these in middle school, yes. Your standard No-Quirks-Allowed Gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not very rational. The department of education is just procrastinating."

He then looked over at Izuku.

"Midoriya. How far could you throw in middle school?" Aizawa asked.

"52 Meters."

"Great. Now try it with your Quirk." He said as he tossed a ball at him.

"Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle."

"Got it."

He then activated Telekinesis, Top-Half Muscle Enlargement, Rock Body, 4 Arms, and Wind Manipulation. He then threw the ball, making the ground around him crack slightly.

"It's important for us to know your limits." He said he then showed the students his score.

"That's the rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." He said as the score showed 1,015.7 Meters.

"Whoa! This is awesome!"

"1,015 Meters? Seriously?"

"So we can use our Quirks for real! Man, the hero curse is great!

"...Awesome you say?" Aizawa said darkly

"You're hoping to become heroes after 3 years here..."

"?!"

"And you think it'll be all fun and games? Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless, and will be expelled.

"Whaaaaaa?!"

"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is the Hero Course of U.A. High!"

*Here are the Scores*

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Izuku Midoriya

3\. Shoto Todoroki

4\. Katsuki Bakugo

5\. Tenya Ida

6\. Fumikage Tokoyami

7\. Mezo Shoji

8\. Mashirao Ojiro

9\. Eijiro Kirishima

10\. Mina Ashido

11\. Ochaco Uraraka

12\. Koji Koda

13\. Rikido Sato

14\. Tsuyu Asui

15\. Yuga Aoyama

16\. Hanta Sero

17\. Denki Kaminari

18\. Kyoka Jiro

19\. Toru Hagakure

20\. Mineta Minoru

P.S. Minoru does NOT get kicked out.


	5. No 4 - Battle Training

*Izuku's Point of View*

After that day, Izuku and Momo went on one of their long needed dates, and at the end, had them making out in front of Izuku's house, and then falling asleep in their rooms, ready for tomorrow.

-Morning-

I woke up exhausted and a bit sore from last night activities. I mean, I played a BUNCH of arcade games with Momo, and then we made out in my bed for a full hour. I got up, eat breakfast, got my uniform on, and went to school, hoping, no, knowing that the class with All Might will be awesome. The rest of the school day was boring, and then the time came, HE would finally appear.

"I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE NORMAL!" All Might Yelled.

"It's All Might!"

"Incredible."

"He's really gonna teach us!"

"That's his Silver Age Costume!"

"Hero Basic Training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes! No time to dally. Today's activity is this! He said as he pulled out a metal bar that read, BATTLE TRAINING!" He stated

"And for that, you need these!" He said as the wall opened up to show them their costumes.

"In accordance with the "Quirk Registry" and special request forms you filled out before being admitted."

"COSTUMES!" Cried some students.

"Yeahhhh!" Yelled the other students.

"After you change, come out in ranking order to ground Beta!

"Okay!" They said.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now! Because from today on, you're ALL HEROES!"

Izuku's costume was very simple, it was cargo pants and military grade boots. That's all he wore, no shirt, no helmet, no mask, just pants and boots. Making him the first one to get out, and making everyone see his costume as they walked out. After everyone came out, All Might explained how the test would be conducted and put everyone into teams.

A. Izuku and Ochaco

B. Katsuki and Shoto

C. Momo and Shoji

D. Tenya and Mina

E. Kyoka and Toru

F. Denki and Hanta

G. Eijiro and Fumikage

H. Rikido and Yuga

I. Mashirao and Minoru

J. Tsuyu and Koji

The teams went on, and it time for the final teams to fight, team A. and team B. (Everyone else already fought n' stuff) All Might went over to the watch tower with everyone else to watch the battle that would unfold.

Team A. then entered the building with caution in their minds. Izuku then got an idea.

"Hey Uraraka."

"Yeah?"

"I'll draw the two while you go after the bomb."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I think my 25 Quirks will be able to handle theirs."

"O-okay...good luck."

"You too." Izuku said as he activated Top-Half Muscle Enlargement and Mud-Sludge as he started to run off up stairs. Once he arrived on the 3rd floor, he was met by Katsuki.

"So Izuku? You think you'r dumb Quirks will be able too stand up to mine?"

"Well...yeah?" He asked confused.

"Alright then, I'll teach you what happens when you PISS ME OFF!" He yelled as he launched himself at Izuku. Izuku then activated Rock Body and Finger Long, grabbing Katsuki in midair as he then activated 4 Arms and grabbed the capture tape, and started wrapping Katsuki quickly. Once he was done, he contacted Ochaco to find out her location, only to hear nothing.

'She must have been caught in his Ice...' He thought as he slightly shivered and then realized that, that shiver was out of the air getting colder, NOT him being intimidated.

He then looked up to see the ceiling being covered in Ice, creeping down to the wall and to the floor. He activated Flame Thrower and Spikes, putting the spikes on his palms and soles. he then used Wind Manipulation to break all the windows, he then jumped out of the nearest one, and started to climb rapidly as he burned the Ice above him. Once he made it to the roof, He then activated Sharp Tooth, and Labial Frenulum Enlargement, and ate a small part of the roof, and then slide through the cracks, and then attacked Shoto from behind. He used his Spikes to make the pads of his fingers turn into tiny daggers, and shoved them into his right calf and left thigh.

Shoto then screamed in pain, and in that instant, Izuku wrapped him in the capture tape. He then walked over to the bomb as he undid all of his Quirks, making him the victor. Once that was done, he started heating up the place with his flames, and undid Shoto's bindings. He, after all that, then went after to find Ochaco, and helped her out with her slightly frozen legs. Now the battle was over, and izuku once again showed how HE was one of the most powerful students at U.A.


	6. No 5 - Presidents and Villains

The next day was the day that Aizawa announced that the class president would be chosen for Class 1-A. After the vote, it was tallied up, and the president, and vice president was chosen.

Izuku Midoriya-4

Momo Yaoyorozu-3

Making Izuku the class president, and Momo the Vice President. The lunch was good, as one would expect from the hero Lunch-Rush and his meals. The the alarms went off.

"Security Level 3 Has Been Broken. All Students. Please Evacuate In An Orderly Fashion."

"What's security level 3?" Asked Tenya

"It means someone's infiltrated the building! Hasn't happened in my 3 years here!" Replied a 3rd year student.

"Any, hurry up and get outta here!"

"Ow, ow!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Wait, I'm gonna fall!"

"I said quit pushing!"

"Oww! What's going on?!" Yelled Ochaco.

"Such a rapid response to danger! I'd expect no less from this great institution!" Tenya said loudly.

"I think it might be a little to rapid...I got it!" Said Izuku as he started activating Mud-Sludge, and then ran into the crowd with little to no trouble. He then activated Flame Thrower, Luminescence, and Telekinesis to stop people in their tracks.

"Everyone calm down! Until we figure out what infiltrated the school, how about we ask one the pro heroes to help!" Izuku yelled

"Everyone! It's the Press Corps, THEY infiltrated the school, NOT the villains!" Tenya said once everyone calmed down.

The students then went to their classes to resume the rest of the day like normal, with Class 1-A praising Izuku and Tenya for their actions. The next day would truly be a test of their wit, strength, speed, and their true selfs unleashed.

-The Next Day-

"This time, All Might, myself and one other will supervise." Aizawa stated plainly

"Um, what're we doing, exactly?!" Asked Hanta

"Preparing you for disasters relief, from fires to floods. It's Rescue Training!"

He then pulled out a remote, and the suit cases appeared from the wall, the same sort of suit cases from the Battle Training.

"It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. get ready."

Once everyone went outside, they went onto the bus, with Momo on Izuku's right, and Tsuyu on his left. The bus then started, and they were off to the site.

"I generally say whats on my mind, Midoriya." Said Tsuyu

"What's on your mind then Asui?"

"Call Me Tsuyu. How many Quirks do you have? And why are you shirtless for your costume?"

"Well, I have 25 Quirks, and the reason why I am shirtless is because a few of my Quirks can rip up my shirt, or makes it hard for me to battle with said Quirk, if my shirt is on."

"Wait, you have 25 Quirks?!" Asked Eijiro.

"Yeah, I do."

"What're their names?" Asked Yuga.

"Well, I have, All for One, Wings, Finger Long, Spikes, Eye Socketry, Fog Creation, Water Hair, Puffy Cheeks, Moister Compression, Luminescence, Rock Body, Neck Long, Flame Thrower, 4 Arms, Hair Long, Sharp Tooth, Wood Fish Face, Labial Frenulum Enlargement, Horn, Telekinesis, Top-Half Muscle Enlargement, Nose Long, Wind Manipulation, Ear Enlargement, and Mud-Sludge."

"Wow...thats a lot." Said Kyoka

"Wait, whats All for One?" Asked Tsuyu.

"Well it's the Quirk that enabled me to steal the other Quirks, and use them."

"Why'd you name it that?" Asked Yuga

"I didn't, my dad did. He said that HE also had All for One, and that to him, it ment that you could have ANY Quirk in your single body, or one."

This statement caught Aizawa's ears, and he realized that Midoriya was related to the most dangerous villain of all time, and that his family most likely doesn't even know about it. Now, after nearly 5 years, the pro heroes had a lead as to any relations to All for One. Once the conversation ended, they were finally there. The then got out and walked to the Universal Studios Japan Building to receive instructions form none other than the hero Thirteen.

"There's the flood zone. Landslide Zone. Conflagration Zone...etc. Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint"!

"Your the space hero, Thirteen! I here that you're a gentleman hero who does his best work in resuce scenarios." Said Izuku in his fan boyish nature.

"Ooh, I love Thirteen!" Said Ochaco excitedly.

"Thirteen. Where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here." Asked Aizawa

"About that senpai, it seems he just reached his limit during his morning commute. He's currently resting in the break room."

"The height of irrationality. 'Well...we should be on guard. Just in case.' He thought. "So be it. Lets get started."

"Before we do, I have one or two points. Or three...four...anyway. As I'm sure many of you are aware, my Quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything. I usually use it to save people, but it could also be used to kill.

I've no doubts that there are some of you here with similar abilities. In our super-powered society, the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable Quirk for people to die. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective Quirks can pose to others.

This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your Quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with that understanding that you're meant to help people. That is all! I thank you for listening."

"He's awesome!" Cried Ochaco

"Bravo! Braaavo!" Said Tenya

"Great, First off..." began Aizawa before he heard some thing behind him.

He turned around to see a blackish-purplish portal opening up, and then a pale hand came out, and revealed a person with blue hair, and a fake hands all over his body.

"Huddle up and don't move." Yelled Aizawa

"What the heck's that?! More battle robots? Like during the entrance exam?" Asked Eijiro.

"DON'T MOVE. THOSE ARE VILLAINS!" Said Aizawa as he put on his goggles.

"Thirteen...and Eraser Head, is it...? According to the staff schedule I received the other day...All Might is suppose to be here." Said a purple mist covered villain.

"Of course. That whole incident was this scum's doing."

"Where is he...?" Asked the blue haired man.

"We've come all this way. And brought so may playmates...All Might...the symbol of peace...is he here...?" He asked slightly confused

"I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"


	7. No 6 - Battle At USJ

"Villains?! No way!"

"What Villains, would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes?"

"Sensei. Aren't there intruder sensors?" Asked Momo

"Yes, of course there are...!" Said Thirteen

"Are they only here, or also at the main building...? Either way, if the sensors aren't working, it has to be one of their Quirks that's doing it." Said Shoto

"This place is far from the campus. And they picked a time when there'd be few people here...so maybe they're not as dumb as they seem. They must have an objective. Because this is a well coordinated sneak attack."

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation! And try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance one of their electric types is causing the interference." Stated Aizawa

"Kaminari. Try using your Quirk to signal for help."

"Got it."

"Midoriya. Please assist me in this fight."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Your 25 Quirks could help me out here."

"Got it."

The two then jumped down to attack the villains with everything they had, with Midoriya activating 4 Arms, Telekinesis, Mud-Sludge, and Rock Body, as he ran over to the guy covered in mist. He kicked his main body, then activated Wind Manipulation, and created a pocket of air around his head, making him unable to breathe properly. He then felt a shadow behind his back, and saw the Nomu. He jumped back as the Nomu rammed it's fist right where Midoriya was previously.

Izuku then used his Telekinesis to push the Nomu back, along all the other surrounding villains. The Nomu then ran right towards him again, and then they heard the blue haired villain speak. "Nomu, kill this pest of a child." Thats when the Nomu became faster, and then punched Midoriya in the face, nearly knocking his out. The Nomu then walked over to Midoriya, and right as it was about to pick him up, Midoriya activated All for One, and absorbed Nomu's Quirks as he stated them out loud. "Shock Absorption, and Hyper Regeneration.

Izuku then accidentally activated ALL of his Quirks, all 27 Quirks. Making him turn into a beast of mass chaos as he looked at all the other villains with his deformed features. He then leaped at the group while making them still with his powers, and started to brutally beat them into the ground. He was about to attack their leader, that is until he heard a voice.

"Izuku! Please stop this!"

He looked over to see that it was Momo that said this. His girlfriend, and more, and one of the bystanders that watched his attack. He then felt guilt at hat he had done, and slowly reverted back into his normal form. He looked at Momo, and then fell on his knees in shame, and shed a few tears at what he had done. Momo then lowered herself to his hight, looked at him, and they hugged each other. After a few minutes, she let go, kissed him on the lips ever so briefly, and then got up with him.

They then looked around to see that the mist villain and the blue haired villain were the only ones that left, with the other ones on the floor in pain, and the Nomu nearly dead. They then looked up at the other students to see their faces in shock at what Izuku had done, and then started clapping.

"That was some power dude!"

"You looked so cool and weird at the same time!"

"You saved us man!"

"How did you get a hot girlfriend like her dude! You're so LUCKY!"

Izuku then begun to slightly tear up at the comments, thankful for that fact that these guys understood the situation, and, rather than his last school, didn't fear him or try to sugar coat what happened, and just accepted it. All Might then, after about 20 minutes later, appeared to see all the destruction all around him, and saw the class surrounding Midoriya, talking to him and asking questions as to "how he did that" or something. He got the explanation from Aizawa, along with the info that he got on the bus regarding Izuku's father and his Quirk. needless to say that All Might was astonished at this, and knew that keeping tabs on him after his meeting with him involving the Mudman/Sludge incident was a good idea after all.

They returned to school the next day due to the fact that only two members of the class were involved in the fight.

Aizawa came into the classroom with a few bandages on his hands and arms, but that was all.

"Morning class."

"Glad to see you doing well, sensei!" Said Tenya

"My welfare isn't important. I however do have to say thank you to Midoriya for handling the villains yesterday, and for assisting me in battle. However, your fight is far from over for ALL of you."

"Our fight?"

"What do you mean sensei?"

"More villains?!"

"U.A.'s Sports Festival is fast approaching!"

"That's so totally ordinary!

Izuku's New Quirks

Quirk: Shock Absorption

Type: Emitter

Info: This allows him to absorb powerful hits that others would not be able to handle.

Quirk: Hyper Regeneration

Type: Emitter

Info: He is able to heal from any wound with ease.(Like limb loss)

Number of Quirks in Izuku's Collection: 27 Quirks.


	8. No 7 - The UA Sport Festival

-In the Conference Room at U.A.-

"The one with blue hair, his Quirk allows him to disintegrate anything he touches. We've been through the list of men in their 20's and 30's in the Quirk registry with no luck. Nothing turned up on the portal user, either. Neither is registered, and both are using aliases. Their Quirks aren't on record, making them members of the underworld." Stated a Detective

"So...we have little to nothing on the villains?" Asked All Might.

"Sort of, we do however know what kind of Quirks were in what they called Nomu, from Midoriya. It had Shock Absorption, Hyper Regeneration, and Speed and Strength Enhancement Quirks."

"It sounds like they were preparing for an opponent similar to me, or just simply me..."

"Perhaps, we however know that the 72 villains that we apprehended followed the Blue Haired man because of his master, which they said that he called "Sensei"."

"Sounds suspicious."

"Indeed, we'll be conducting more tests, though I don't think we'll find much."

-Class 1-A-

"Sports Festival!"

"That's totally ordinary!"

"Come on! We just had villains try to attack us YESTERDAY!"

"Indeed. However, only ONE of you, not including me, fought them off, and since not even HE'S complaining, I think you could handle this just fine. Plus it shows how U.A.'s Crisis Management Protocols are sound...that's the thinking apparently. Either way, compared to the past years, there will be 5 times more police. Any how, our Sports Festival is...the greatest opportunity you'll ever get."

"It's not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains. Naturally you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-name-hero. But your time is limited. Shows the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make futures for yourselves. This happens once a year...so you've got 3 chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss!"

=Forth period Modern Lit. is over. It's lunchtime=

"This has got me so freaking pumped!" Yelled Eijiro

"If we show our stuff here, that's one big step towards going pro!" Stated Hanta

"Everyones so excited..." Said Izuku

"You aren't?" Asked the class

"yeah I guess, I mean, having 27 Quirks at your disposal kind of makes you not worry as much..."

"Even if it doesn't make you exited, the fact that this our chance to add our names to the ranks of heroes still stands. So of course we're in high spirits!" Said Tenya excitedly.

"Yeah I get that! It's just..."

"Izuku. Ida..." Said Ochaco

"!"

"At the Sports Festival...lets do our best!"

"What happened to your face, Uraraka?!"

"What the...? You're not looking very Uraraka, Uraraka." Said Mina

"Maybe it's that ti-"Begun Minoru before he got slapped by Tsuyu's tongue.

 **"Everyone! I'm gonna crush this!"**

"Yeahhhh, but talk about inconsistent characterization!" Said Eijiro

'Come to think of it...I never asked Uraraka...'

"Money...?! You wanna be a hero for the money?!"

"Ultimately, yeah." Said Ochaco as she rubbed the back of her head nervously

"Sorry. I know it seems base..and really embarrassing, considering Ida's noble motivations and all."

"But why?! There's really nothing wrong with seeking a more comfortable lifestyle!"

"Yeah...just a little unexpected..."

"My family runs a construction company, but...business is bad. We're poorer than poor. Don't mention that to anyone, okay...?"

"Construction..."

"If you get permission to use it, wouldn't your Quirk help cut costs, Uraraka?" Asked Izuku

"Right?! That's what I said to dad way back! But...he said that it'd be even better if I accomplish my dreams, making them come true. So I'm gonna be a hero. I'll make that money...so that my mom and dad can have easier lives." She said.

'So she doesn't just idolize heroes. She's thinking of the practical as well...' Izuku thought.

"Uraraka...! Bravo!" Tenya yelled rather loudly.

They then went off to lunch, enjoying the Ramen that was served there, for that day.

-2 Weeks Later, the day of the U.A.'s Sports Festival-

"Alright everyone, the events gonna begin pretty soon!" Midoriya stated.

"Wish I coulda worn my costume." Said Shoji

"They're not allowed in the interest of fairness." Said Mashirao

"Midoriya."

"Todoroki...what is it?"

"I hear by declare war on you, and I will win the Sports Festival."

"...Alright then, if you come at me with everything you've got, then I'll happily do the same. But I WILL win."

"Hmp."

 **"YEAHHH!"** Screamed the crowed in excitement.

"The first year stage."

"The students are coming out!"

"Izuku..." Whispered Inko.

They then walked out, Izuku first and proud.


	9. No 8 - Obstacles and Headbands

"IT'S U.A.'S SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHEN OUR FLEDGLING HEROES COMPETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE! FIRST UP ARE THE FIRST YEARS OF THE HERO COURSE! IT'S CLASS 1-A! Yelled Present Mic

"Wow...what a crowd..." Murmured Izuku.

'And we're expected to put on the best performance we can in front of so many spectators...! I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we hope to become heroes." Stated Tenya.

"FOLLOWING IS CLASS B, IT'S CLASSES C, D AND E OF GENERAL STUDIES...! AND HERE COME THE SUPPORT COURSE CLASSES, F, G, AND H! AND THE BUSINESS COURSE..."

"We're just here to make the others look good."

"Hard to get motivated..."

"Now for the athlete's oath!"

"Oh! The first year's ref this time is the R-Rated Hero Midnight!"

"What about the principal?"

"He's assigned to the third year stage."

"R-Rated? Should she really be in a high school?" Asked Fumikage

"Shut it." Said Minoru

"Pipe down! Your student representative is...from 1-A, Izuku Midoriya!

Izuku then walked up to the mic, and begun to speak.

"The Athlete's Oath...I hope that everyone gives it their in this festival, and to not think of what we did in the past is what we can forever do, any ways, good luck everyone!"

The crowd cheered as the students clapped and thought about what he said.

"Now, without any delay, let's get the first event started." Said Midnight

"Everything at U.A.'s always without delay." Said Ochaco

"These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying each year! And the fateful first event this year is...this!" She pointed as it read Obstacle Corse Race

"It's a race between every member of all 11 classes! The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches about freedom in all things! Heh heh heh...So as long as you don't go off the course, anything is fair game! Racers, to your positions..."

Once everyone went to where they wanted to be, with Class 1-A spread around Izuku mainly, she then called out "START!"

Izuku then activated Wind Manipulation and Telekinesis to move himself up, and out of everyone's path, and forward across the next field where he saw multiple 0-Pointers from the exam waiting for him. He then activated Shock Absorption and Hyper Regeneration as one of them bent over to punch him. He took the punch, and then destroyed the robots arm, and then went off to the next area as everyone else followed behind Todoroki.

The Next arena was a piece of cake as he simply just floated over everything at an incredible speed as everyone in the stands looked on at Izuku with awe and wonder.

"The kid in the lead just can't be stopped."

"His Quirk's awesome, and insanely powerful."

"You got that right."

"AND OUR LEADER HAS REATCHED THE FINAL BARRIER! THAT IS TO SAY...THIS MINEFIELD! IT'S A DEADLY AFGHAN CARPET! A QUICK GLANCE IS ENOUGH TO REVEAL THE MINES' LOCATIONS! SO KEEP BOTH EYES OPEN AND WATCH YOUR STEP!"

Izuku then decided to make it easier on all the other contestants, and ran across the entire minefield, triggering the mines at once, leaving a HUGE pink explosion in its wake. He then reverted back and ran towards the exit, taking first place for himself as his wounds heal on live t.v. for everyone to watch.

"Wait...how did he do that? And without getting hurt."

"How can that be?"

"What is are his abilities?"

Everyone started asking those sort of questions as everyone else started pouring in at the seems.

"Izuku, that was so COOL! And the fact that you helped everyone with courses a bit, especially for that last one was just AWESOME!"

"You're welcome."

"So it's finally over. let's check the results!" Said Midnight.

1\. Class A. Izuku Midoriya - 10,000,000

2\. Class A. Shoto Todoroki - 205

3\. Class A. Katsuki Bakugo - 200

4\. Class B. Ibara Shizaki - 195

5\. Class B. Juzo Honenuki - 190

6\. Class A. Tenya Ida - 185

7\. Class A. Fumikage Tokoyami - 180

8\. Class A. Hanta Sero - 175

9\. Class A. Eijiro Kirishima - 170

10\. Class B. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - 165

11\. Class A. Mashirao Ojiro - 160

12\. Class B. Yosetsu Awase - 155

13\. Class A. Tsuyu Asui - 150

14\. Class A. Mezo Shoji - 145

15\. Class A. Rikido Sato - 140

16\. Class A. Ochaco Uraraka - 135

17\. Class A. Momo Yaoyorozu - 130

18\. Class A. Mina Ashido - 125

19\. Class A. Kyoka Jiro - 120

20\. Class B. Reiko Yanagi - 115

21\. Class B. Itsuka Kendo - 110

22\. Class B. Yui Kodai - 105

23\. Kinoko Komori - 100

24\. Class B. Pony Tsunotori - 95

25\. Class A. Toru Hagakure - 90

26\. Class B. Setsuna Tokage - 85

27\. Department of Support. Mei Hatsume - 80

28\. Class A. Koji Koda - 75

29\. Class B. Sen Kaibara - 70

30\. Class B. Kosei Tsuburaba - 65

31\. Class A. Denki Kaminari - 60

32\. Class B. Kojiro Bondo - 55

33\. General Department. Hitoshi Shinso - 50

34\. Class B. Jurota Shishida - 45

35\. Class B. Shihai Kuroiro - 40

36\. Class B. Hiryu Rin - 35

37\. Class B. Nirengeki Shoda - 30

38\. Class B. Kinoko Komori - 25

39\. Class B. Togaru Kamakiri - 20

40\. Class B. Neito Monoma - 15

41\. Class B. Manga Fukidashi - 10

42\. Class A. Yuga Aoyama - 5

"These 42 students will make it to the next round." Stated Midnight as they then got ready for whatever was going to come their way.

[Izuku punched Minoru off of Momo]

"For the next course, is the Cavalry Battle! Participants will, on their own, form teams of 2 to 4 members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation! The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle, snag your opponents' headbands while guarding your own, but with one exception...each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event! With 42nd place having 5 points, 41st with 10 and so on, but our first place has a total of ten million points!"

Everyone then looked at Izuku, who was doing a very good poker face, though he was slightly panicking on the inside. Slightly.

"The Match will last 15 minutes. Each teams points are determined by it's members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points! Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have. Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher. But the more headbands you've got, the harder they'll be to manage! Most importantly, even if your headband is taken...and even if your horse formation is broken...IT'S NOT OVER TILL IT'S OVER! You've got 15 minutes! Time to form your teams!

*Time Skip*

Team Midoriya: 10,000,410

Midoriya: 10,000,000

Ibara: 195

Uraraka: 135

Hatsume: 80

Team Todoroki: 580

Todoroki: 205

Ida: 185

Yaoyorozu: 130

Kaminari: 60

Team Bakugo: 670

Bakugo: 200

Sero: 175

Kirishima: 170

Ashido: 125

"Begin!"

Ochaco then touched everyone, making them float, except for herself. She then activated Mei's boots while Izuku activated Wings, and they took off into the air at high speeds. They then just floated there until time was up. They then slowly floated down, using Ibaras vines and Hatsume's gadgets to get down safely. The next match was announced, and after the hour break [and a beating on Mineta] the battles were shown.

Midoriya v.s. Shinso

Todoroki v.s. Sero

Shiozaki v.s. Kaminari

Ida v.s. Hatsume

Ashido v.s. Aoyama

Honenuki v.s. Yoayorozu

Tetsutetsu v.s. Kirishima

Uraraka v.s. Bakugo


	10. No 9 - Fighting and Ideology

Izuku v.s. Shinso

They both walked up to the ring ready for anything. Izuku still remembered what Mashirao said during the break about what Shinso could possibly do involving his Quirk. Izuku had a perfect plan to counter it.

"Begin!" Said Midnight.

Izuku then activated Telekinesis and Wind Manipulation, and blew Shinso off the ring in the instant, winning him the fight. The next battle was similar to the first, with Shoto completely dominating Hanta in a single blast. Ibara handled Kaminari like a boss, Hatsume treated Ida like a billboard, and Mina uppercutted Aoyama like the egotistical weirdo that he is.

Now was the battle between Juzo Honenuki and Momo Yaoyorozu. Juzo went off with making the ground sink under Momo, but she saw his Quirk in action during the Cavalry Battle, so she leaped in the air right before she could sink, and then created a bow and arrow, and fired at him. He dodged quickly, but was then caught in a net, and she then created her staff, and aimed it at his head.

"Now, unless you want a concussion, give up."

"...Fine. I give."

"Momo wins! She makes it to the next round!"

Izuku then went into the same waiting room as Uraraka so that he could give her info on how to possibly best Katsuki. He walked in to see Ida and Ochaco talking with each other. He then called out her name.

"Uraraka!"

"Izuku! Wait! Shouldn't you be watching the other matches?"

"The other two matches already ended. They were pretty short. Now, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, I think his name was, are duking it out. Ashido managed to damage Aoyama's belt. He panicked and she knocked him out with an uppercut to the chin! Then Momo managed to beat some other Class B kid by avoiding the ground briefly, and then detaining him with a net and her staff."

"So...I'm up...soon..."

"But I can't imagine that bakugo would give it his explosive all against a female opponent..." Began Ida

"No, he will. Everyone's competing here with the dream of becoming number 1. No one's holding back. Katsuki least of all...but you've helped me already, Uraraka...so I thought I might return the favor..." He said as he grabbed a notebook stuffed in the back of his pants.

"You need a counter strategy for Katsuki. One that uses your Quirk. I came up with this on the fly, but it might work!"

"Oh! How fortunate for you, Uraraka!"

"Thanks, Izuku...but...that's okay."

"Huh..."

"You're amazing, Izuku. You do amazing things all the time. During the Cavalry Battle, you made everyone else look like a chump with how you executed our escape from the mob, and I mainly teamed up with you because I knew how strong and smart you were. But I also did it to avoid any hardships. I mean, you now have over 20 Quirks, and the 4 you took from U.S.J., were from a monster that the villains claimed that could defeat All Might. I just don't want to use you as a crutch anymore, I know want to go on using my own strength. But don't worry, I'll see you in the finals!" She said as she walked out with her head high and her thumb raised.

The battle between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu became a tie that would have to be settled after they have recovered. Now it was time for a battle that class 1-A was hopping to never see. It was time for Katsuki Bakugo v.s. Ochaco Uraraka.

-After the battle-{Sorry, I just REALLY hate this fight and how uncomfortable it makes me, so I'll skip it, and say that it went the EXACT same way as it did in both the anime and manga.}

'"I'll see you in the finals"'

"Uraraka..." Said Izuku sadly

"Take her to recovery girl." Stated Midnight

"Roger..."

"Oh, poor Uraraka...taken down by Bakugo in the first round." Said Present Mic

"If you're going to be an announcer, then do it right..." Said Aizawa

"Get it together, everyone. The first round is now over! We'll move on to the second after the quick break!"

"You're making this way to personal..."

-After the break-

Kirishima won the batt-no arm wrestle against Tetsutetsu, and in the process, making them new friends. Izuku met up with Endeavor in the hallway near the stadium, and they quickly spoke of what would happen if Todoroki, or Izuku won. He then walked off to the stadium to begin his match.

"Midoriya! v.s. Todoroki! Start!

Shoto then fired off a ice wall at Midoriya. Izuku then activated 4 Arms, Flame Thrower, Mud-Sludge, making him easily avoid the ice while melting it. He then ran at Todoroki, but was cut off by another ice wall created by him. Izuku, annoyed, then decided to show off his powers, and deactivated all the Quirks he had on, then activated Telekinesis, and then slowly lifted the stage off the ground, and then flipped it upside down, making Todoroki fall off while keeping himself in place. Todoroki almost touched the ground, but his ice stoped him from doing so. He then used even more ice to try and freeze Izuku, but he just deflected it with his powers, and then used Wind Manipulation, and Flame Thrower, and decided to created a fire tornado.

The fire tornado hit the ground HARD, and it heated up everyone VERY quickly, Todoroki included. Shoto then used his ice to try and stop the tornado, but to no avail. He then was hit by it, burning his skin, and making him fall onto the ground, letting Izuku win the battle. He then made the tornado dissipate, and flipped the arena back on the bottom side again. He walked over to Todoroki, and gave him Hyper Regeneration, making him go back to his 100% self again. He then took it back for safe keeps.

The next battles weren't as NEARLY as exiting as the last one, but were still watch-worthy. Ida won against Shiozaki with his immense speed, and Yaoyorozu managed to beat Mina with her gadgets that she created, and Katsuki beat Kirishima with the fact that he was relentless with his attacks. Now it was time for Izuku Midoriya v.s. Tenya Ida.

Izuku decided to use Mud-Slude Quirk once again, in order to make it slightly more fair. They ran around the battle field for a few seconds, but in the end, Izuku's dodging speed was levels above Tenya's.

-Somewhere else in the city-

"Fame...money...for nothing else. These fools call themselves heroes...hahh...hahh...no. You're not heroes...only he is...the only one with permission to kill me...hahh...is All Might."

-Back at the stadium-

"THIS IS SO FREAKING ANNOYING!" Screamed Katsuki as he launched another attack on Momo. Her shields held up against 2-3 attacks from him, then they were destroyed. She could make them on the fly, but she knew that she was running out of fat cells, and that making him more pissed was just going to make the defeat more painful. But she needed to keep on going so that she could win. She knew that there was no way in HELL that she was going to win against her boyfriend, but she at least needs to make the effort to make it in second place.

Sadly, today was not that day, for she was, in the end, defeated. She was then escorted to recovery girl in order for her wounds to heal. Izuku saw this and realized that Momo may not have the strength or stamina to withstand the healing process, so he then jumped down, intercepting the robots, and did the same thing that he did to Todoroki. He then waited there for his next mach against Bakugo. During this time, Ida got a call from his mother saying how a villain got his brother.

-Back in the city-

"You people haven't realized...how they're mired in vanity and hypocrisy...hahh...these so called heroes...in this twisted society. But I...will make you realize...-"

"We meet at last, hero killer...Stain!" Said the mist villain from the U.S.J. incident.

Stain then took out his sword and pointed it at him only to hear something surprising.

"Oh, please relax...we're on the same side..."

"!"

"You're already quite famous. I really wanted to meet you. May I have a moment of your time?" He asked as he and Stain teleported to the Villains hideout.

-Back at the stadium, in the waiting rooms-

Izuku was thinking what Quirk used would insult, damage, or break Katsuki, or all three at once. He then got his door kicked open by none other that Katsuki.

"Huh?" They said at the same time.

"Huh?! Why're you in here...? Katsuki asked while pointing at Izuku. He then looked at the front of the door.

"Prep room...ah, crap. This is the room TWO!"

"Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes..." Said Izuku while smiling innocently at him.

Katsuki then walked off to the proper room, and waited while also developing a strategy against Izuku. He had never seen such power from him and it was REALLY unnerving. He could still remember the the day that everyone's Quirks were stolen except for his, and how demonic Izuku looked when saying "You're freeee, but only because you were masters friend. His FIRST friend. Be thankful that you were." Before he changed back into his normal self. After their wait was over, it was time for the former friends to battle each other.

"At last, we've arrived! The best of the best among U.A.'s first years will be decided! It's final match...Midoriya v.s. Bakugo! Start! Yelled Present Mic, already knowing the outcome, along with everyone in the stadium, and watching t.v.

Izuku then used his Telekinesis to freeze Bakugo in place, while he used both his other Quirks to rush at him, and delivered a nearly fatal blow to the stomach while whispering in his ear,

"Next time you harm her, I won't be so nice. Got it? Good."

Izuku then deactivated his Telekinesis, letting Katsuki fall over nearly dead, and sealing the win. After the wait for Bakugo to wake up, he was almost immediately restrained, and then chained to the second place pillar.

1\. Izuku Midoriya

2\. Katsuki Bakugo

3\. Momo Yaoyorozu and Tenya Ida(Who was not there)

"Now for the medals! Presenting them this year is...you know who!

 **"I AM...HERE with the medals."**

"He's everyones favorite hero...All Might!"

"The first years this year are something else."

"Even All Might came to watch."

 **"Congratulations, Yaoyorozu, kid! You're a strong one! But relying on you're Quirk alone won't be enough to overcome a bad matchup. Hone your innate strength to open a world of opportunity."**

"Got it..."

 **"Kid, Bakugo, um...this is...much...why don't we take these off."** He said as he did just that, only to get a full blast of Bakugo's fury. He then put the mast back on, and hung the medal around his neck, much to the displeasure to Bakugo.

Next was the one and only Izuku Midoriya, the kid with multiple Quirks, and the son of his enemy, All for One. He knew that Izuku wasn't his father, not in the slightest. If anything, Izuku is almost the complete opposite of him. Kind, and uses his Quirk to help people, and also being truthful, and keeps his word. He then happily gave the medal to Izuku.

 **"Good job young Midoriya, I know for a fact that if you keep this attitude up, then you'll become one of the greatest heroes one day."**

"Thank you sir!" Izuku said with a few tears in his eyes. And finally, the Sports Festival was finally over, and Izuku's fame was only beginning.


	11. New OC's For the Story

First Name: Biru

Last Name: ?

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 169 cm

Birthdate: 6/9

Family: ?(Father) ?(Mother) Saku(Sister)

Hair Color: Sacramento State Green

Eye Color: UP Forest Green

Quirk Name: Quirk Creation

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Info: This Quirk allows her to create any Quirk of her choosing, but she has to think of the Quirks limits, and what she needs to do to improve it first, before creating it. Once she does this, then she can use said Quirk anytime she wants. If she wants to combine multiple Quirks, she has to go through the same process of limitations, and how it can be improved. She cannot make Mutant Type Quirks. This is because of the fact that Mutant Type's get their Quirks through their parents, and since her Quirk is a Emitter, which she can turn on and off, she is unable to make Mutant Types.

Stats

Power: 2/5 D

Speed: 2/5 D

Technique: 5/5 A

Intelligence: 6/5 S

Cooperativeness: 4/5 B

First Name: Saku

Last Name: ?

Gender: Female

Age: 7

Height: 48 cm

Birthdate: 4/20

Family: ?(Father) ?(Mother) Biru(Sister)

Hair Color: Obsidian Black

Eye Color: Licorice Black

Quirk Name: Quirk Manipulation

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Info: She, when she touches someone, has the ability to change the nature of any Quirk. For example, say she touched Katsuki Bakugo, and changed his Quirk. Now, he can shoot explosions from his feet, or head, or, really, anywhere. This is ineffective against Mutant Type Quirks, since what they have is permanent. Another example is Yuu Takeyama. If she changes her Quirk, then she may be able to control what height she can grow to, or what part of her body can grow. This means that SHE controls how Quirks are changed, and once they are changed, they can't change back unless she makes it so.

Stats

Power: 1/5 E

Speed: 2/5 E

Technique: 4/5 B

Intelligence: 4/5 B

Cooperativeness: 5/5 A


	12. No 10 - The Start of the Hero Killer

-At Hosu General Hospital-

Ida rushed into the hospital room, calling out his brothers name as mother tried to slow him down.

"Brother!" Said Ida

"Tenya, keep it down..." Said his mother

"The anesthesia just wore off. He opened his eyes, but he's still out of it." Stated the doctor.

"Had the surgery been delayed by two minutes, it would've been too late."

"Tenya...mother..." Tensei in a raspy voice.

"my...amazing little brother...I know...you...look up to me...so...I'm sorry...Tenya. Your big brother...I...lost."

*Two days after the sports festival, it was raining*

"Young man...young man! You're Midoriya from the hero course, right?" Said a stranger

"Huh?!"

"What you did was so cool! And how you won every single competition with ease. You're gonna be a great hero!"

"Oh, uh, thank you."

"You're smaller than I imagined." Said someone else

Izuku then got off the train, and walked into the U.A. gates.

"This is no time for an idle stroll!" Tenya called out behind him

"We'll be late! Good morning, Midoriya!"

"A p-poncho and rain boots!" Izuku said in surprise

"Late? But we got 5 minutes before the first bell."

"The students of U.A. make it a point to arrive 10 minutes early!"

"...um..."

Once inside, they handled their rain protection, and Tenya then begun to speak.

"You needn't worry about my brother. I apologize if he or I caused you any undue concern."

"..."

-In Class 1-A-

"I had all these people talking to me on the way here!"

"Same here! So many stares...it was embarrassing!"

"Me too!"

"All the grade schoolers told me I made a good effort." Said Hanta

"Good effort." Replied Tsuyu

"One little event, and suddenly the whole world's got its eye on us."

"That's U.A. for ya..."

The bell then rung, and everyone went to their seats as Aizawa walked into the classroom.

"Alright class, today we've got here informatics class. And a special one at that."

'Stuff about hero law and junk...I suck at that...'

'A special one? Don't tell me it's a pop quiz! Give us a break...'

"You'll be coming up with your hero aliases."

"YEAHHH!"

"How awesome! Time to shine!"

"But first...concerning the pro draft picks I mentioned the other day...it's based on who the pros think will be ready to join the hero workforce after another 2 or 3 years of experience...so you could say that it's a way for them to show interest in your futures. But there's ample time for their interest to wane before you graduate. And any and all offers can be arbitrarily revoked. It happens quite often."

"Stupid adults and their whims!" Said Minoru

"So if we're picked now, that means they'll be higher hurdles in the years to come!" Said Toru

"Yes. Now, here're the complete draft pick numbers." Then the board behind him showed the totals.

Midoriya: 5,265

Bakugo: 2,109

Yaoyorozu: 357

Todoroki: 349

Ida: 289

Kaminari: 268

Kirishima: 60

Uraraka: 15

Sero: 10

"There's typically more of a spread. But our top two stole most of the spotlight."

"Gah! They're in a whole other league!"

"These pros have no eyes for talent."

Thats when the doors opened, and walked in the #2 Hero, Endeavor. He then walked in front of Izuku's desk, and handed him a letter. He then walked out of the classroom with out a word.

"What did he give you Midoriya?" Asked Aizawa

"A recommendation letter for his agency. I made a bet with him, say that if I win against Todoroki, then he'll have to recommend me for his agency, and that if I lose, then he gets to say that I wasn't hero material to the other heroes."

"Geez, why must you always be so reckless." Asked Momo

"Guess there should have been a paragraph stating how reckless I was in the papers huh?"

"Shut up."

"What papers?" Asked Ochaco

"I'll explain at a later time if you're all curious enough."

"Maybe I should end what the papers made official, hm?" Asked Momo

Izuku then spun around so fast that his desk and chair went flying across the room.

"Nononononononono! I give! please don't do it! PLEASE!" he said as he bowed to her multiple times.

"Thats better." Said Momo with a little grin

"Sheesh, Midoriya, you're acting a husband being threatened to be divorced by his wife." Said Eijiro laughing.

Izuku and Momo then had the largest blushes on their faces as he said that.

"Wait..."

Their blushes then grew even larger.

"You two are married?!" He yelled in surprise (And probably the reader too, cause THAT twist was never expected.)

Now everyone was shocked, even Aizawa was showing it. They then pulled out a ring from their pocket, and showed them it. It was made out of stainless steal with diamonds covering one side as the other side had the words "I love you too" engraved.

"HOLY CRAP MIDORYIA! What base have you got too?! How soft is she?! Give me the goddamn DETALS!" Screamed Minoru in his usual Minoru fashion.

"Thats for me too know, and for you too NEVER find out." Said Midoriya angrily

*Time skip*

Hero Aliases

Yuga Aoyama - The Shinning Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling

Tsuyu Asui - Rainy Season Hero: Froppy

Eijiro Kirishima - Sturdy Hero: Red Riot

Kyoka Jiro - Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack

Mezo Shoji - Tentacle Hero: Tentacole

Hanta Sero - Taping Hero: Cellophane

Mashirao Ojiro - Martial Arts Hero: Tailman

Rikido Sato - Sweets Hero: Sugerman

Mina Ashido - Pinky

Denki Kaminari - Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt

Toru Hagakure - Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl

Momo Yaoyorozu - Everything Hero: Creati

Shoto Todoroki - Shoto

Fumikage Tokoyami - Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi

Minoru Mineta - Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice

Koji Koda - Petting Hero: Anima

Ochaco Uraraka - Uravity

Tenya Ida - Tenya

Izuku Midoriya - The Ultimate Hero: All for One

Katsuki Bakugo - Katsuki

At the end of the name picking, they now needed to choose the hero agency's that they were going to go to.

"I'm going for Mt. Lady!" Said Minrou

"You're thinking lewd thoughts again, Mineta." Said Tsuyu

"Am not!" He yelled

"You got pretty far in the tourney, Ashido. It's weird that you didn't get drafted." Said Mashirao

"True." Said Mina

"Have you decided yet, Izuku?" Asked Ochaco

"Yep, I'm going to go to Endeavors Agency. How about you?"

"I'm going to Battle Hero Gunhead's Agency."

"Battle Hero Gunhead's Agency?! Isn't he a rough-and-tumble scrapper?! You're going with him, Uraraka?!"

"Yeah, I mean, he drafted me!"

"I though you might go with somebody, you know, not so hands on, you know?"

"In the end...my fight with Bakugo got me thinking. Getting stronger opens up all sorts of possibilities! And just doing things the same old way is kind of limiting! Or something!"

"I see...well, good luck to you."

"Thanks, you too."

They then talked with others about whatever they wanted to talk about, not knowing that the villains were preparing an attack, that would possibly change the hero industry as a whole.


	13. No 11 - Hosu Nomu, and the 2 Others

They then went off to their internships with high hopes of learning something new and exciting. Izuku went of to Endeavors Agency, and quickly found out that Endeavor was no joke when it came to this sort of stuff. He went on patrol for the past two days, getting tips and advice from Endeavor, though it was said in a somewhat annoyed manor, like I was suppose to know this when I first arrived here. The third day however, gave us a way to test our resolve in the heat of a intense battle.

The villains had attacked the area with Nomu, and they were attacking anything in sight. Izuku then jumped into action, and saw a Nomu that resembled the one at the U.S.J. attack, though this one didn't have a bird head, nor did it have eyes on it's exposed brain. Rather, it showed the bottom of a human jaw, and it didn't have any eyes. It was looming over a ton of people, and before it could strike, Izuku activated 4 Arms and Mud-Slude, and ran right towards it, and then took away it's Quirk.

Quirk: Regeneration

Type: Emitter

Info: This Quirk allows him to heal from wounds such as slicing a part of a persons skin off, or from minor bruises. This Quirk CAN heal him from limb loss, though it is far slower than Hyper Regeneration.

He then activated all the other Quirks he gained from the Nomu, such as Shock Absorption, and Hyper Regeneration. This combination of Quirks made him the perfect combatant against the Nomu, so he dubbed this combination as the Nomu Combination(pretty creative right?). he then heard more screams to his right, and saw two Nomu attacking multiple people. One was a light blue with 4 eyes, while the other was a beige color with 2 eyes and a mask on it's probably non-existent mouth. Their body structure and means of attack were practically identical, making them the perfect team. Izuku then went off to the 2 eyed one, and rammed right into it, and then rushed it, and then quickly took it's Quirks.

Quirk: Pterodactyl

Type: Mutant-Transformative

Info: This Quirk gave strong claws. It can use it's talons for picking up people and objects alike.

Izuku then jumped at the other Nomu, but was slapped back, and crashed right into the building. Izuku then got up, and then ran right at it again, and this time, managed to get THIS Nomu's Quirks as well.

Quirk: Absorption and Release

Type: Emitter

Info: The four-eyed Nomu possesses a Quirk that allows it to absorb attacks and then to release them back at its foes, though it still takes damage from the attack.

Quirk: Muscle Enlargement

Type: Transformative

Info: The four-eyed Nomu possesses a Quirk that allows it to enlarge its muscles, increasing its physical capabilities.

Quirk: Tongue Web

Type: Transformative

Info: The four-eyed Nomu possesses a Quirk that allows it to extend its tongue in a web-like formation.

Now, Izuku had Shock Absorption, 2 Regeneration Quirks, Absorption and Release, Muscle Enlargement, and Tongue Web. He had 6 Quirks in his Nomu Combination, and he was feeling good. He then deactivated all the Quirks except for Shock Abosrtion, Absorption and Release, and the Regeneration Quirks as well. He then went looking for Tenya once he heard that he hadn't returned back to his agency. He found him, along with two others that he didn't recognize. Both of them were female, though one looked around his age, were the other looked like that they should still be in first grade. The tall one then walked up to him, and begun to speak.

"I managed to save Tenya Ida over there, before he was nearly killed by the Hero Killer. Tenya decided to come in the ally, with the sole purpose of avenging his brother. I managed to stop the killer, before he could go any farther, and then healed him and another hero that was also here."

"Oh, thank you. Wait, you have a healing Quirk?" Izuku asked

"It's part of what my Quirk can do, yes. I do however, have some good news. I can heal Tenya's brother."

"Really?!" Yelled Tenya in excitement as he stood up and went over to her

"Yes, I can."

"Thank you! I owe you my life for what you have done!" Tenya said as he bowed towards her multiple times.

"T-thats not needed, please lift yourself up. We still have to go there, remember?"

"Right!" He said as he picked her up, bridal style, and ran off to the hospital that his brother was held in.

After his brother was healed, and a lot of hugs from the Ida family, the two girls then went over to the Yaoyorozu mansion, with Izuku in tow. They then entered the household to see Inko, his wife, and her parents watching the news. Momo, as soon as she saw him, then ran over to him as fast as she could, and then slapped him on the cheek.

"That the HELL! You faced off against 3 Nomu! And you involved yourself with the Hero Killer! Are you trying to get killed, yo-" She said before kneeling on the ground, and puked.

Izuku panicked and dropped down to her level to check on her, and right when he was about to give his Quirks to her, he was stopped by the tiny girl.

"Don't worry about it, sis can check on what's wrong with her."

"O-oh, um, ok. Just be careful alright?"

"Yep."

The big girl then had a green glow appear on her hand, and then she placed it on Momo's stomach and chest area. She then closed her eyes, and after a few minutes, she opened them, and spoke in a slightly bored tone.

"It's already happed, I see. Good. Things are on track at least."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?!" Izuku said as he crouched down near his wife in a protective manor.

"It would seem that your activities have produced some results, Mr. Midoriya" She replied

"What activities?"

"The kind that involve a bed, blankest, and no clothes."

"?!"

"That's right Midoriya, your wife has a little girl in her right now, all nice and healthy."

Thats when the married couple then fainted in shock, with Inko following suit, and the others, except for the two that presented the information, wore shocked faces.

Number of Quirks in Izuku's Collection: 32 Quirks.


	14. No 12 - The Memories and Explanations

Izuku woke up at a sight to behold. Here, right next to him, was his wife, Momo Yaoyorozu, and she was snuggling right into his arm, holding it in between her breasts. This made his arm feel like that he was in a fluffy heaven. He then noticed how her breasts were slightly bigger than usual, and thats when he remembered the fact that she was now pregnant, and probably was for a month or two. He then looked around, and saw that they were resting in her room, alone.

He looked at her with awe and wonder, and remembered how they got married at age 12, and had their first make out session at age 13, and then sex a mere few months ago. He slowly caressed her hair, just careful enough to not wake her slumber. All the memories of how they met, how they married after saving her a few times from some bullies, and just being the nicest boy in all of Japan. He thought of how she would give her soft giggle at his dumb jokes, or how when he tickled her, her reflexes would instinctively go for where ever she was being tickled, and then she would fall over a few seconds later. Just everything he loved about her, about any sort of person, was her. He couldn't ask for a better wife than her.

He then got up out of his bed, and walked downstairs to see something that he saw regularly at his house. His mom, sleeping on the couch, with her boyfriend, Toshinori Yagi, slowly caressed her hair, similarly to what he did to Momo. Toshinori was a tall, slender man, with two blonde bangs on the front of his face, with the rest of his hair in a uneven mess. He had slightly sunken eyes, and a long neck. His eyes were a dark shade of blue, making him seem a bit more mysterious, but the thing that both him and his mother liked about him, was the fact that he had, probably, the greatest sense of justice, similar to that of All Might. He believed that the world can't rely on All Might forever, and that in the future, their will be a need for a new Symbol of Peace. Although he was Quirkless, as he was told, he still acted like a true hero in their eyes, and he respected him for that. Izuku walked down, and decided to make some tea for when everyone wakes up from their surprised nap. He then sat down on the couch next to Toshinori's, and began to talk.

"So, I see that your up, finally." He said with a little concern in his voice

"Yeah, I guess the pregnancy thing caught me off guard."

"Well, thats what you get when you can't keep it in your pants." Izuku slightly blushed at the comment, but continued to move on with the conversation at hand.

"Anyway...I was wondering what your doing here?"

"Well, aren't I allowed to see my Girlfriend after she passes out from shock?"

"Yeah, just trying to figure out how you know about it."

"Mr. and Ms. Yaoyorozu were very...thorough...with the explination."

"Oh, well that would explain a thing or two."

"Yeah it would."

"Say, did you see two girls here? They were the ones that confirmed the pregnancy after all."

"Yeah, I saw them. They went to the kitchen to do whatever."

"Thanks. And sorry, if I caused you any worry."

"Say that to your mother."

"I will. Though I have a feeling that there will be A LOT of tears involved."

"Indeed. Thats her trademark skill, crying, even when it may not be needed."

He then looked down to see Inko Midoriya. She looked about the same as she did when Izuku was 4, though a little chubby around the edges, she looked beautiful for her age. When she heard that the Yaoyorozu family wanted to meet Izuku, she was worried that Izuku did something wrong, boy was she thankful that he did something REALLY good. Although skeptical at first at the though of them marrying at age 12, she then agreed, seeing how much they truly cared for each other, and their willingness to protect each other from danger. She however, did NOT expect Izuku already being a father. A 40 year old grandmother was NOT was she was think of being today, much less in in 4-5 years.

She knew how skittish her son could be when he was nervous. Although he wasn't as as scared as he was when he was younger, he was till her son, and he lived with her, getting her worried attitude and timid demeanor. She had striking resemblance to Izuku, with his eyes, hair, and even a bit of her bone structure, the rest, like his determined attitude, spiky hair, and need to protect what he feels to be important, was from his father, and a tiny bit from his mother. He love his family, even if his dad was never around, he still felt at home with her, and her boyfriend.

He went over to Momo's room to check up on her, and saw that she was beginning to get up, and out of bed. He walked over to her, and hugged her, apologizing for putting her in this predicament. She denied his apologizes, and stated that they both knew the risks. They then got out of the room, and began talking with the adults for what they were going to do now. As it turns out, Momo has been pregnant for 2 1/2 months, which is why there were no changes to her body other than her bust. This explained everything that had been happening for the past few weeks, like her motion sickness, slight mood swings, and even the cramping, it was all traced back to the baby that was inside of her. She would only be able to attend school for the next 3 weeks, before she started developing weight changes, and her symptoms possibly get noticed.

They contacted the school with some new info. That being that Momo, would leave school for a family problem in 3 weeks, and that they request for the school to let 1 new people go to Class 1-A for the time being. After some negotiating, they let this pass, letting her take the place of Minoru Mineta for the time being. Once that was done, they then had some dinner, and went to sleep, nervous for what may happen the next day at school.


	15. No 13 - The Aftermath

-The Next Day

"Bwa ha ha ha! Really? Really, Bakugo?!" Hanta and Eijiro said while laughing hysterically and pointing at him.

"Stop laughing! It's just stuck like this, even after a good washing. Keep it up and I'll murder the both of you." He said trembling in anger

"Look at that hair! It's a perfect 2:8 hair ratio! Bwa ha ha ha ha!" They said with tears in their eyes

"Wow! So you got to take out some villains? I'm jealous!" Said Mina

"It was just evacuation procedures and logistical support. No real fighting." Stated Jiro

"That's still awesome!"

"Just training and patrol for me. Though one time, we did catch some foreign smugglers." Said Tsuyu

"That sounds amazing!"

"How'd the past week got for you Ochaco?" Asked Tsuyu

"It was very...instructive."

"Ochaco's got some kind of awakening."

"She was with the battle hero, right?"

"Such a transformation in just a single week..."

"I, on the other hand, was pretty spoiled. It was tons of fun. Now if you wanna talk about the most transformative, most traumatic experience...that'd be the one you two had! Kaminari said as he pointed at Izuku and Tenya.

"Make that three." Said the same girl, as she walked in

"Who're you?" Asked Eijiro

"The one that helped out Ida and his brother. The names Biru."

"Just Biru?"

"Yep. I'll be taking the place for Minoru Mineta for about 3 weeks or so." Biru said as she was then hugged by Mina

"I'll happily trade you for that pervert any day sister!"

"Oh, um...thank you. I guess?"

"So we got another one here?" Asked Katsuki as he dropped Eijiro and Hanta from his death holds.

"Yep."

"So...whats your Quirk then?"

"My Quirk is calledQuirk Creation. The name is self explanatory."

Everyone froze in place at this info. She could probably do ANYTHING she wanted if she can make ANY Quirk she wants.

"Holy crap."

"Yeah, thats like a total OP ability."

"Just be thankful that I'm not to be involved in this lesson for today."

They then changed into their hero costumes, and headed out to meet All Might in front of yet, another fake city for them to work in.

"I am here! And the reason for that is...your basic hero training! It's been a while, boys and girls! How is everyone?!"

"Not much of an entrance."

"I'd expect more after a break."

"Maybe he ran out of shticks?"

"Run out? Never. My supply of shticks is inexhaustible. Anyway, as an immediate follow-up to your internships, today's activity is a playful one. A rescue training race!"

"Shouldn't rescue training be conducted at U.S.J?!"

"That place is for disaster rescues in particular. But what did I say? That's right...a race. This is field Gamma! It's a dense spread of factories that wind together to create an intricate network of maze-like alleys! You'll split into four teams of five, with each team going one at a time! I'll send up a distress signal from somewhere inside, and you will all start at the border! It's a race to see who can reach and rescue me first! Naturally, keep the destruction of property to a minimum!"

"Stop pointing at me." Said Katsuki annoyed

'Okay group 1, to your marks."

Group 1.

\- Midoriya

\- Ojiro

\- Ida

\- Ashido

\- Sero

"I can't decide who'll win, Midoriya, Sero, or Ida."

"I think it's Sero."

"Deku won't come in last."

"To be honest, I think everyone else is at a disadvantage."

"Agreed. My husband's numerous Quirks'll come in handy in any situation."

"I do wonder though Momo, why ARE you not doing this, like everyone else?"

"I'm somewhat unsure. I'll just ask them later." Momo said as she thanked her family for handling this without anybody thinking twice about it

"START!"

They then went off to go and "rescue" All Might. Sero WAS taking first place for a little while, but then Izuku flew past him, using Wings, Wind Manipulation and 4 Arms, which multiply both his arms, AND Wings, making him have 4 Wings. He made it to All Might in no time whats so ever. Once everyone was done, they headed back to the locker rooms to change, and got ready for the next lesson.

-In Class-

"Summer vacations close at hand. Of course it would be completely irrational for all of you to take a whole month off."

"Don't tell me..."

"You'll be doing a summer training camp in the woods."

"I freaking knew it. Nice!"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Fireworks."

"Curry, yes!"

"Since we'll be out in nature, our training activities'll probably be different, too."

"So it's all about making the right decisions regardless of environment...cool."

"All of us living together! I'm pumped!"

"However...anyone who doesn't pass the upcoming final exams...is in for summer school hell, right here."

"Do your best guys!"

"So freaking stupid."

-In an unknown location-

"The Hero Killer...has indeed been performing as expected. Those wanting to rampage...those sympathetic to the cause...all sorts. This is the catalyst they needed to seek out the league of villains. But when it ends, it'll be Tomura Shigaraki's job to unify them!"

"can the child do it, I wonder? I still believe that if you came to the forefront, this would proceed smoothly, master..."

"Heh heh...then hurry up and fix my body for me, doctor."

"I'm sorry, our last chance was Hyper Regeneration, but it was 5 years too late. So, it's all for naught, regarding your body's possible fixation."

"Hmm. Fine. We'll just let him do the heavy lifting! All to prepare him to be the next me. I know that boy will rise to the occasion. He was born twisted. Besides, I believe our plan for capturing the two at the campsite will work out just fine. So enjoy it while you can, All Might...this transient peace of yours will end soon!" Stated All for One, the #1 Enemy of the world.


	16. No 14 - The Past Pt 1

*Flash Forward To The Final Week of June...*only a week remains before final exams.

"I didn't study at all!" Yelled Kaminari in shock

"Between the sports festival and the internship, it totally slipped my mind!" He said as Mina was just nervously laughing both at herself and at him

"Indeed." Said Tokoyami in agreement

"Midterms were, well...we haven't covered much since starting school, so they weren't all that tough...but now we've had all these other events...I think the finals're gonna be much harder..." Said Sato as he was talking with Koda

"I'm just surprised I didn't get 20th place." Said Biru

Midterm Rankings

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Tenya Ida

3\. Izuku Midoriya

4\. Katsuki Bakugo

5\. Shoto Todoroki

6\. Tsuyu Asui

7\. Kyoka Jiro

8\. Mashirao Ojiro

9\. Biru

10\. Mezo Shoji

11\. Koji Koda

12\. Rokido Sato

13\. Ochaco Uraraka

14\. Fumikage Tokoyami

15\. Eijiro Kirishima

16\. Toru Hagakure

17\. Hanta Sero

18\. Yuga Aoyama

19\. Mina Ashido

20\. Denki Kaminari

"How the HELL did you do THAT?!" Screamed both Mina and Denki in shock and envy

"Speed is key, I guess." She replied

"Ashido, Kaminari! Don't worry about it, I mean, if you want some private teaching, Momo can happily do it for you!" Said Izuku

"Reallly?!" Asked Mina as she then looked at Momo for confirmation, and Momo happily nodded as she then went on a "bouncy" rant about how she was going to make their lessons the best ever as more and more students started asking her for assistance

*In the cafeteria*

"The academic test'll just draw from what we've learned in class. That's manageable...but the practicles? That's scarier, since we have no idea how it'll go..." Said Izuku to the others at the table, which consisted of Tenya, Shoto, Tsuyu, Ochaco, Momo, Biru, Kyoka, Denki, Mina, Katsuki, and Eijiro.

"I can't imagine it will consist of anything particularly unusual." Said Ida

"So, about the academia subjects being manageable..." Began Uraraka

"It's probably just a comprehensive test of everything from the first semester." Said Kyoka

"It was?" Asked Mina as Denki also gave a confused face

"Yes, it was. Though, I think you, messing around on your phone or daydreaming about who knows what, made it harder for you to pay attention." Said Tsuyu

"Hmmm...maybe? I don't know." Said Mina with a finger on her lip

"Are you copying me?"Asked Asui

"What! Nonono! I was just thinking! I swear!"

"You know it would have been more flattering than an insult right?"

"..."

"...Anyways...Momo, I was wondering what you thought the practical exam was going to be?" Asked Jiro

" I don't know...though even if I did know, I don't think I would be too much help in that area..."

"What are you talking about, of course you wou-" Said Izuku before he was cut off by a tray being smaked into his head

"Ah, sorry. My tray just couldn't get around that big head of yours."

"Uh...you're Monoma from Class B, right? How dare you?!" Said Ida

Before anyone could do anything, Izuku grabbed Monoma's arm, and started crushing his arm as he looked at the Class B student with, rather than green eyes, red eyes. He then stopped Monoma from moving as he then, got up and moved his hand to his face, and a red light emanated from his palm, taking away what had belonged to Monoma.

Quirk Name: Copy

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Info: Copy allows Neito to utilize a Quirk after coming into contact with its respective user.

He does not need to make contact with much, as a few strands of hair seem to be enough for his Quirk to take effect. After doing so, Neito gains full access to the Quirk he has copied and can use it however he likes. He also seems to instantly know how to activate any Quirk that he copies, even if it is his first time seeing or using said Quirk. Copying multiple Quirks at once is possible as well.

However, a drawback is that Neito can only use the Quirk he has copied for five minutes, losing access to it after that specific time limit is over. Also, Neito cannot simultaneously use two or more copied Quirks at the same time, being restricted to only one.

It is unknown what would happen if he were to touch a Nomu.

Monoma then fell to the floor as Izuku gave him a deathly glare that spooked everyone looking at them

Katsuki almost immediately stood up as he said,

"Shit! Not again!"

He then speed walked over to Izuku, and began to talk

"Hey, Izuku. You good?" He asked in a calm, polite manner and tone that NO ONE had ever heard before

"Izuku's taking a minute break right now, Kacchan." He said

His voice was different. Oh, so very different. It was like a tiny army speaking at the same time, saying the same thing. It sounded like 2 dozen kids and a few adults. It echoed all across the cafeteria as everyone looked at him in confusion and fear

"Hello everyone, my name is Yamikumo Akatani right now. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He said as he bowed to them.

He looked like Izuku, but far slimmer, and his har was a dark black, and it cover the right side of his face. The curly hair was replace with a long, stranded hair. He then walked out of the cafeteria, with an evil grin on his face. Momo and Biru started to go after him, but Katsuki stopped them both by holding them back, and said,

"You wont be able to talk to him. Not like this." He said as he then whispered into their ears,

"I've seen this before, and it's reeks bad news, and no one in this school is going to get their Quirks back once their taken. I would know. Cause all of my middle school classmates lost theirs, as kids, and never got them back."

The two girls looked at him with shock and looked at where Izuku, or rather, Yamikumo, left the cafeteria, and started thinking about how all of this was bad news, and how they were going to stop it.

Number of Quirks in Izuku's Collection: 33


	17. No 15 - The Past Pt 2

In The Near Future

 _Momo saw as Izuku gave some of his Quirk to her fellow classmates, some being old, others being brand new. She called out to him for him to stop, but he wouldn't, he refused. And thats when he turned around, and reached out to touch her, his palm covered in a deep crimson light.._

Present Time

*Momo's Point of View*

Momo and Biru finally came up with an idea as to how to stop him from causing harm or taking away peoples Quirk, since he's already stole one, and it's unknown if he'll steal any more. They figured out from Bakugo that Izuku, had a secret personality, who called himself Yamikumo Akatani. Yamikumo was the complete opposite of Izuku in a sense; He was was psychopath who would probe peoples weaknesses, and use others to his advantage, and then, metaphorically, drive them into the ground, and leave them there to rot. He took anyones Quirks, and would never give them back to their original owners. Never.

Izuku would admittedly do the same thing, where once he stole a Quirk, he would never give them back, but he only did this to villains or thugs. People that he deemed, who didn't deserve the power. But he ONLY did it to those people. This... Yamikumo, was a dark, perversion of his true self, and Momo was going to save him. No matter what.

*Yamikumo's Point of View*

I knew of MULTIPLE candidates for my lust for Quirks, with the help of Izuku. I mean, that curly haired fool analyzed the SHIT out of everyone in the Sports Festival, and now I'm just using that info for my own uses. His potential is endless for my using, I mean, an intelligent, gullible, innocent, child can be my puppet forever and ever. I'm just lucky that father created me, or Izuku would have little to NO Quirks in his storage, and would probably be a whiny, petite, weak child that no one would love or fear in their life. I'm what makes him strong, and he should thank me.

Yamikumo kept on walking on through the halls, trying to find good Quirks, thats when he saw Toru Hagakure talking with Reiko Yanagi in the hallways. He then took out a piece of paper, and wrote on it. He then balled in up, and swiftly handed it to Toru, before speed walking away.

*Toru's Point of View*

I was just handed a piece of paper from someone who looked almost just like Izuku, though he had black, straight hair, where Izuku had green, curly hair. Plus, this guy had red eyes instead of green, so it was a double no that he wasn't Izuku. I then opened the paper, and it read,

 _"You sure are a good spy for the L.o.V. Please tell All for One that Yumikumo is in action once again. From yours truly,_

 _Yamikumo Akatani"_

I almost instantly crumbled up the piece of paper once I read it, and put it in my pocket for proper disposal later. Reiko looked at me, then back at this, "Yamikumo", and then quietly said,

"I see so many souls around him. Some of them are still alive in the real world. Why are there so many? And why do they look so...extinguished?" Said Reiko in a nervous tone

"...How would I know? I don't see souls." Said Toru in an unusually unenthusiastic tone, before they walked off to who knows where, with Reiko looking more pale than before, and Toru thinking deeply about who this, Yamikumo could be.

*Yamikumo's Point of View*

I knew I hit a nerve with that note, plus, their Quirks could be useful, yes, but I knew better then to ruin my fathers plans. I know he has two spies here, but losing one is still a hard blow. Especially one who was invisible, and had good relations with the classroom. He then walked into someone that he was looking for, or really, both people he was looking for. Hitoshi Shinsou, and Mei Hatsume. He then quickly ran up to them, and place both of his hands, on their face, and took their Quirks with ease.

Quirk Name: Brainwashing

Quirk Type: Emitter

Quirk Info: Hitoshi's Quirk allows Hitoshi to assume control of anyone who answers one of his questions, forcing them to do as he says.

Hitoshi activating his Quirk on Izuku.

The Quirk is willingly activated by Hitoshi, who otherwise can hold normal conversations with other people without having to brainwash them. It is shown that he can control more than one person at once.

Victims will feel dazed when being controlled, but will remain largely aware of their current state of being brainwashed, despite looking completely spaced out. They are rendered essentially caged in their own bodies and feeling helpless all the time, until the brainwashing effect breaks.

As the effect requires the target to answer to take place, therefore as long as the target remains silent, this Quirk will not have any effect on them. It is also possible to escape the mind control if the victim is hit by a sufficiently strong physical jolt or through a similar amount of pain. Brainwashing is implied to not work on non-living entities, which can justify Hitoshi's failure in the U.A. Entrance Exam(as the targets in the practical portion of the exam were robots).

Quirk Name: Zoom

Quirk Type: Mutant

Quirk Info: This Quirk grants Mei eyesight that can zoom far away, allowing her to clearly see distant people and objects.

By focusing her eyes into a particular spot, Mei is capable of seeing up to 5 kilometers. Her eyes also feature unique crosshair-shaped irises, which might be a physical feature of the Quirk.

Mei mostly uses her Quirk to search for people that might be of her interest, like potential investors.

The two then fell, with Hitoshi holding his head in pain, and Mei blinking several times, before they looked up, and saw the kid that looked like Izuku, smiling at them, and they started questioning him.

"Who are you?"

"What's wrong with my eyes!?"

"What have you done to us?"

'To easy' Though Yamikumo

"What do you think?" I said while wearing a smug grin comparable to Monoma's.

That's when their eyes turned white, and they now had a blank face, rather than one of fear and confusion. That's when Izuku got down on his knee, and started whispering orders for them to do, while thinking up a plan for what HE was going to do.

Number of Quirks in Izuku's Collection: 35


	18. No 16 - The Past Pt 3 Finally

Yamikumo looked around the school, seeing if there were any more possible Quirks to be taken in the area. His two, temporary slaves will do nicely for the time being. For now, all he needed to do, was find principal Nezu, and take his Quirk, which would make him the most powerful, and smartest in all of Japan. But for now, he needed to get rid of a few Quirks in his possession. Like Wings, Finger Long, Eye Socketry, Fog Creation, Water Hair, Puffy Cheeks, Neck Long, Hair Long, Wood Fish Face, Nose Long and Ear Long. These were somewhat helpful yes, but in the end, totally useless. But who would he give these to? That's when he noticed a certain purple midget walking in the hallway, and grew an evil smile from his face, that rivaled the Grinches.

(With Momo and Biru)

We were trying to find my husband, this school was to damn big, and it made it near impossible to find anything. That's when we saw a young man with messy indigo hair, and somewhat triangular eyes. His eyes have very dark bags underneath them, and he appears to lack visible eyelashes. He appeared to be very tall in comparison to many students here, then there was the girl next to him, she had pink locks that were styled asymmetrically, having two longer strands on the right side of her face. What bothered her about them was that both of their eyes where a white, and they wore a blank, and unemotional face. Biru saw this, and then slapped the two. I started asking her why she did that, and then she pointed at the two that she just slapped, and saw that the boy had dark indigo eyes, and the girl had neon pink eyes.

They both shook their heads, and then looked at us, and started talking/yelling about how a boy with black hair and red eyes took their Quirk, and told them, to tell everyone else about him. Momo was really shocked by this. Her husband had some sort of demented, second personality, and it took over both his mind and body. That's when they heard a throat reaching scream from down the hall. They ran over, and what they saw almost made them puke. They saw Minoru Mineta, with elongated fingers and neck, emitting a fog from his hands as his eyes, yes his eyes, where doing a 360, looking around him and his body, as his wings flapped, his hair kept on growing, with it sticking to the ground and his clothing. His face was now made of wood, with his nose and ears both long and huge. His cheeks looked like they were about ready to explode any minute, and his hair looked like it was trying to move up, but it couldn't.

The only reason why Momo or Biru could even tell that this was him, was 1. His hair, and 2. He was screaming so many hentai slang words, that it made his now, physical deformities seem just fine for how perverted his mind and body was. But, they knew better, and before Momo could create some sort of chain, or talk him down, Biru gave hm a cold gaze, and Mineta's new Quirks went away in an instant. She then spoke as she crated a clone of herself.

"I'll leave my clone here to watch over Mineta over here as we walk over to the principal, that way, we can still follow this, Yamikumo."

"Got it." Said Momo

They then went off to find her husband, and to erase this, Yamikumo, for good.

(With Yamikumo)

I heard the scream form Minoru, and knew that the two would come after him pretty soon, so I have to find a new prey, and NOW! That's when I saw Yuga Aoyama, and knew the perfect Quirk for him, Luminescence. I then quickly walked over to him, and placed my hand on his face, that's when I heard Izuku's wife calling me to stop. I didn't. I turned around and saw no one else there, I then reached over to touch her head, and planed to take her Quirk, and then force a spike through her head, killing her and ending Izuku's struggles. Right as my hand neared, I felt the ground shake as metal fist appeared from...the wall, and punched me through the window, making me land on the school grounds. I looked up and saw her, the problem to my every plan, Biru. But I knew what know one else knew, her last name.

Biru then jumped down as she looked at me with such coldness, it makes Shoto's glares look pathetic. I then jumped up on my feat, and begun to speak.

"Hello there, Biru. Or am I allowed to say your full name? Isn't it Biru...Midoriya? I said to make it sound like I was surprised. I wasn't. Not one bit. In fact, I was waiting to tell her that. And I must say, her face was utterly and totally priceless. She went from one of fearlessness to one of panic and shock.

"H-h-h-how did yo-"

"I knew because of my ability."

"A-ability?"

"Yeah. My father, or your Grandfather, gave me a Quirk that only I could use. It's called Catch Up. It acts as a news report, that tells me everything that I may or may not know, in an instant. Quite helpful, if I do say so myself. yes, quite useful indeed, like telling me that Momo, or your mother, heard our conversation." I said as I looked at the wife of my other self, and saw, once again, a face of fear and shock.

I then looked back down, and saw Biru shaking rapidly, her teeth looking like they could bite a tiger in two, and her body ready for war. She was battle ready.

'Crap, I'll have to rely on plan B. And I needed to get that Quirk NOW.'

I thought, as I blasted off to the resident, which had a special Quirk that I needed. The Bakugo resident, with Mitsuki Bakugo's Quirk, Glycerin. It helps her maintain a young look, even though she's 37 years old. I took off at top speeds, using 4 Arms and Flame Thrower as an extra booster. I made it there in a matter of minutes, with Biru close behind. I then used Pterodactyl, and grabbed Ms. Bakugo as she got out of her car, and took off into the air. I then used one of my 4 arms to take her Quirk, and I then dropped her. Biru created a mid-air trampoline for the woman, as she then fired plasma beams at me. I activated Hyper Regeneration, and normal Regeneration, as I then fired back with multiple flames. I then activated spikes, and rammed into her, but, unexpectedly, she then grabbed me by the head, and I felt my personality crumbling away at the seams. I then looked at Biru, and gave my final smile as I said,

"You kill me, you kill half of your dad's brain. Enjoy." I said as I disappeared from existence, and Izuku's body fell as Biru stood(flew?) there in shock at what he said, completely forgetting that her dad was falling to his essential doom, form hundreds of feet up.

Number of Quirks in Izuku's Collection: 24


	19. No 17 - The End of Yamikumo

*Izuku's Point of View*

All I could feel was air, flowing past my body. I felt like I could do something, but I couldn't, and that I would never be able to do it. It was a brief feeling he felt when he thought that he was Quirkless. He felt scared, yet brave. Intelligent, yet stupid. Strong, yet weak. Conflicted, yet clear. He was confused, and he didn't know where he belonged in the world. Only this was a literal feeling. I didn't know where I was. That's when I spun in the air, and the ground, and I then collided with it, face first. And I felt pain like never before. And it was not from the fall.

*Biru's Point of View*

I then got out of my panic-like trance, only to see my dad crashing onto the ground, head first. I then immediately dropped down from the sky, as I carefully brought down Mrs. Bakugo without killing her. I then ran over to him, and heard his muffled cry's of pain. I then started healing him as his two healing Quirks kicked in. But it didn't help. He still cried out in pain, even though his body was intact. That's when she realized that his MIND was damaged. She then put on a mask that would cancel out his voice, and blasted off to U.A. in order to fix what Yamikumo broke.

I landed in front of the building, and ran into the nurses office, and placed him on the table where Recovery Girl and I started to conduct our healing of Izuku. Momo, or my mother, ran in a few minutes after I arrived, and got what had happened, tried to come up with ideas as to how to save Izuku. The human brain had become even more complicated with Quirks introduced into the world, and since Izuku could takes Quirks, AND had a separate personality that made him completely different, from his mind set, to body, and even the close he wore. It completely changed him, and that same personality told Biru that erasing him would destroy half of Izuku.

What would that mean. Does he mean half of his body functions, half his memory, or half his personality. They didn't know, and they desperately wanted to know, and to know now. All they knew was that he was in an immense amount of pain. Wait...pain...meaning that the nerves are being "used", which indicates that his nerve system is fine. If she could make a Quirk that could cal a persons nerve system, then they could get a better reading at what was going on inside his body. When she did this, she found that Yamikumo had actually placed a tumor in his head that would constantly attack his nerve system, which would most likely drive Izuku insane. Biru then removed it, and made sure that the brain wasn't damaged in the process.

In the end, the surgery was a success, and Izuku was alright. Biru destroyed all the Quirks that Mineta was given, and Izuku gave back the Quirks that Yamikumo stole. Class 1-A ended up having to fight robots for the physical part of the exam, and all of them passed. They all went to the training camp to, well, train, and got their full week there(no villain attack). Afterwards, they returned home, safe and sound, living in peace and prosperity, with evil planning something far more heinous.

-Villains Lair-

"Sensei...why didn't we attack them in the forest? Our second spy wouldn't have gotten injured you know."

"I know, but, Yamikumo has returned. In fact, his consciousness is being transferred into another body, and I've given him a new name to go with it."

"What is its new name?"

"How about...Kagami. Kagami Nowaru."

 **The End. I know it was a quick ending in all, but I hope that you at least somewhat liked it, and for you to enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
